


some random drarry texting stories

by your_gay_best_friend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, M/M, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Texting, Top Draco Malfoy, they just text lol, they text like me and my partner text lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_gay_best_friend/pseuds/your_gay_best_friend
Summary: Just some random Drarry texting stories that's it
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's not focusing on drarry yet but it will get theree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames in this chapter: 
> 
> @gay...gryffindor  
> Harry
> 
> @hot_blondie  
> Draco
> 
> @looks.and.books  
> Hermione

**hot_blondie:** how did you do that

 **gay...gryffindor:** do what?

 **hot_blondie:** you know exactly what i'm talking about

 **gay...gryffindor:** i don't

 **hot_blondie:** look at my username.

 **gay...gryffindor:** i thought it was cute!

 **hot_blondie:** don't ever call me blondie.

 **gay...gryffindor:** you're really cute when you're angry

 **hot_blondie:** i will block you. 

**gay...gryffindor:** i dare you

*User @hot_blondie blocked user @gay...gryffindor*

 **gay...gryffindor:** draco?

 **gay...gryffindor:** hello?

**looks.and.books:** Harry, where have you been today?

 **gay...gryffindor:** why do you care so much hermoine

 **looks.and.books:** I thought I have made it very clear that you were supposed to meet me at the library after Potions class.

 **gay...gryffindor:** sorry forgot

 **looks.and.books:** That's all you've got to say? And by the way, stop hacking into everyone's account and changing their usernames! I don't like mine too much.

 **gay...gryffindor:** lol that's not my problem

 **looks.and.books:** Harry! You can't change it for another 30 days?

 **gay...gryffindor:** relax i know how to hack it

 **looks.and.books:** Then why don't you do that?

 **gay...gryffindor:** i like it the way it is;) and if you'd rather have some other sketchy texting app, be my guest.

 **looks.and.books:** Why can't we use each other's phone numbers like normal people?

 **gay...gryffindor:** i thought we already had this discussion

 **looks.and.books:** Why do you need your texts to be so secure? What do you and Draco even talk about?

*User @gay...gryffindor sent a photo*

 **looks.and.books:** You guys are terribly sickening!

 **gay...gryffindor:** you wanted to know;)


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames in this chapter:
> 
> @chocolate_pudding934  
> Luna
> 
> @ForcefulPureblood  
> Ginny
> 
> @gay...gryffindor  
> Harry
> 
> @hot_blondie  
> Draco
> 
> @looks.and.books  
> Hermione

**3:03 AM**

**chocolate_pudding934:** Is anyone awake?

 **hot_blondie:** why are you up so late luna

 **chocolate_pudding934:** So are you.

 **ForcefulPureblood:** what time is it

 **looks.and.books:** It's too early.

 **chocolate_pudding934:** Hello, Hermione!

 **looks.and.books:** I'm going back to bed. Goodnight.

 **hot_blondie:** lol

 **gay...gryffindor:** guys will you please keep it down i'm sleeping

 **ForcefulPureblood:** not anymore

*User @looks.and.books has left the group chat*

 **hot_blondie:** way to go guys now hermione left

 **gay...gryffindor:** ugh

 **gay...gryffindor:** draco can you unblock me so i can talk to you in private? i love you

 **ForcefulPureblood:** please move this to a private chat.

 **hot_blondie:** fine

**3:10 AM**

**gay...gryffindor:** thanks draco

 **hot_blondie:** what do you want to talk about

 **gay...gryffindor:** how i still want you to be my boyfriend and stuff?

 **hot_blondie:** we've been over this

 **gay...gryffindor:** we haven't...

 **hot_blondie:** fine come meet me in the bathroom but use your invisibility cloak

 **gay...gryffindor:** coming

 **hot_blondie:** and remember we're just friends.

**3:40 AM**

**gay...gryffindor:** i already miss you

 **gay...gryffindor:** and... so do people that are just friends do that?

 **hot_blondie:** idk

 **gay...gryffindor:** the answer is no;)

 **hot_blondie:** i'm tired

 **gay...gryffindor:** goodnight baby

 **hot_blondie:** sweet dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is really slow moving but it's just setting it upppp


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ehh not my favorite but at least ron's introduced... and ginny x luna;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames in this chapter:
> 
> @chocolate_pudding934  
> Luna
> 
> @ForcefulPureblood  
> Ginny
> 
> @gay...gryffindor  
> Harry
> 
> @hot_blondie  
> Draco
> 
> @looks.and.books  
> Hermione
> 
> @Spider_Hate_Club  
> Ron

*User @hot_blondie sent a photo*

*User @gay...gryffindor sent a photo*

 **hot_blondie:** why is my name hot blondie you're the one that's hot

 **gay...gryffindor:** because i'm not blonde

 **hot_blondie:** so you don't need to put the word blondie in it

 **gay...gryffindor:** my hair is black

 **gay...gryffindor:** you should know this stuff

 **hot_blondie:** eh tomato potato

 **gay...gryffindor:** that's not how it works either

 **hot_blondie:** hmm this "block" button is looking kind of sexy;)

 **gay...gryffindor:** please don't block meeeeee

 **hot_blondie:** what was that?

 **gay...gryffindor:** please don't block me! :(

 **hot_blondie:** beg.

 **gay...gryffindor:** yeah i'm not doing that

 **gay...gryffindor:** i already did my share of that last night

**12:39 AM**

**looks.and.books:** Where is Ronald?

 **gay...gryffindor:** why;)

 **looks.and.books:** I need to see him.

 **gay...gryffindor:** hmm, at 12:39 in the morning. 

**looks.and.books:** I'm not as sickening as you and Draco, Harry. I would just like to know where my friend is. 

**ForcefulPureblood:** i could ask him to join this group chat?

 **looks.and.books:** Thank you, Ginny. 

**12:42 AM**

**ForcefulPureblood:** hey ron

 **Spider_Hate_Club:** w

 **ForcefulPureblood:** what?

 **Spider_Hate_Club:** sdflkj

 **ForcefulPureblood:** ron are you okay?

**1:30 AM**

**Spider_Hate_Club:** i

 **ForcefulPureblood:** oh look he's speaking again

 **Spider_Hate_Club:** howdoiputaspaceinbetweenmywords

 **ForcefulPureblood:** you're hopeless!

 **Spider_Hate_Club:** tellmeplease

 **ForcefulPureblood:** there's a button!

 **Spider_Hate_Club:** wheere

 **Spider_Hate_Club:** howdoibackspaace

 **ForcefulPureblood:** there's buttons for that!

*User @ForcefulPureblood sent 3 photos*

 **Spider_Hate_Club:** thank you!

 **ForcefulPureblood:** okay now we just need to get you to join the group chat.

 **Spider_Hate_Club:** how do i do that

 **ForcefulPureblood:** ;'(

**2:28 AM**

**Spider_Hate_Club:** COOL I CAN DO UPPERCASE and lowercase

 **looks.and.books:** Ron! I need to see you!

 **Spider_Hate_Club:** ok i'm right here

 **looks.and.books:** No, I need to see you! Right now!

 **Spider_Hate_Club:** where

 **looks.and.books:** It's for a spell. It's most important. 

**Spider_Hate_Club:** why not ask harry for help

 **looks.and.books:** I'd rather get help from you.

 **Spider_Hate_Club:** blimey

 **looks.and.books:** Now come on!

**2:40 AM**

**ForcefulPureblood:** luna?

 **chocolate_pudding934:** Who is this?

 **ForcefulPureblood:** it's just ginny.

 **chocolate_pudding934:** Hello, Ginny! (:

 **ForcefulPureblood:** i just needed to tell you something

 **chocolate_pudding934:** Okay! (:

 **ForcefulPureblood:** it's kind of a big deal...

 **chocolate_pudding934:** Well, what could it possibly be?

 **ForcefulPureblood:** umm, you want me to just say it?

 **chocolate_pudding934:** Ginny, I have to admit you're confusing me a little.

 **ForcefulPureblood:** i like you

 **ForcefulPureblood:** is that okay?

 **chocolate_pudding934:** Are you sure?

 **ForcefulPureblood:** i'm sorry

 **chocolate_pudding934:** Why are you apologizing? 

**ForcefulPureblood:** i know you're into draco

 **chocolate_pudding934:** An actual boy? I've never thought about that before.

 **ForcefulPureblood:** what are you saying?

 **chocolate_pudding934:** I can see the ways you look at me when you think no one else is watching. 

**ForcefulPureblood:** sorry but i need to see your face so i can make sure you're being serious. 

*User @ForcefulPureblood started a video chat that lasted one hour and seventeen minutes*

 **chocolate_pudding934:** Now do you think I'm being serious?

 **ForcefulPureblood:** i'm coming over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you don't ship luna x ginny but i do...


End file.
